What's Your Story?
by gurl3677
Summary: Daryl meets a girl in the woods and she had a big secret.  What happens when the secret finds her and the group?  Daryl and My Jillian
1. Chapter 1

_* Please review!*_

She was breathing heavily and hard as she ran through the woods. She was hot and tired but she knew she couldn't stop. She needed space between herself and the walkers. She was tired but she knew they wouldn't stop, they never stopped because walkers didn't get tired. They'd continued walking and coming after her until they reached her, until they reached anyone.

She noticed a clearing up ahead and took off running faster. If she could find a tree with tall branches she could crawl up and rest for a while. But once she reached the middle of the field she felt her legs give way and she tumbled forward. She hit the ground and panted as she landed on her hands and knees. She heard a swoosh sound go over her head and it had her jump. She looked up and saw a man standing not far ahead of her. He had a cross bow up and aimed in her direction. She looked behind her and saw the walker falling back. She hadn't know one was following her but she should have figured.

She looked back at the man as she struggled to caught her breath. He lowed the cross bow as he started towards her. She was still on her hands and knees. She looked down at the ground as she heard him coming closer. She closed her eyes and fought to caught her breath. She knew she should move, that she should get up and thank him but all her will to move was gone.

" You been bit?" His voice reached her. Jillian glanced up to see he standing almost in front of her. "Can you talk?" He asked when she didn't respond to him.

" Please," She almost whispered. He frowned as he squinted in the sun. He shifted his weight to his right leg as he rested his cross bow against that leg.

" What'd you say?" He asked. She looked down at the ground again.

" Please help me." Her voice was completely breathless as she closed her eyes.

" You been bit?" He asked again. She shook her head as she looked up at him. He looked around then back at her. " Than get up, ain't safe out here in the open." She nodded and started to stand.

Daryl watched as she stood up to her 5 foot 1 inch height. As soon she stood completely up her knees buckled and her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to pass out. Daryl dropped his cross bow and caught her by her waist before she hit the ground. He swept her up, fireman style, as her head fell back. He frowned as he looked at her pale face.

" Fuck." He said simply. He quickly tossed her over his shoulder so her chest went against his back. He bent down and picked up his cross bow. He turned and walked back to the small camp he had set up for hunting. Her arms were dangling, slightly brushing against his back as he walked. She was the lightest thing he had ever hauled around. He figured she couldn't have weight more then 115. He trudged through the woods towards his camp site, his left arm around her legs.

He hadn't brought his tent out with him hunting, had left it with the original camp. All he had with him with a pillow and a sleeping bag. He set his cross bow down when he reached his stuff. He dropped to his knees by his sleeping bag and took a hold of her. He leaned her forward and laid her down carefully. He moved the hair from her face. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face from one side to another to check her for bites. He took a hold of one of her arms, checking it and then the other. He looked down her jeans, checking for rips and tears. He turned her over slightly to check her back and when he was satisfied he couldn't see any bites, he laid her back on her back and covered her up. He sighed and moved to his fire.

Jillian felt the soft blanket around her and heard the crackle of a fire. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She shook her head to clear it. She looked down at the sleeping bag she was tucked into. She looked to her right and saw the fire. Sitting across the fire was the man from the clearing. He was watching her with a pair of bright blue eyes. She shook her head and sat up.

" You feel alright?" He asked. Jillian ran her hand through her long hair and pulled it up into a bun as she nodded.

" Where are we?" She asked. She noticed it was dark around them.

" I brought you to my camp when you passed out." He said. She rubbed her arms as she pulled her legs out of the sleeping bag.

" Thank you." She said softly. He nodded.

" Where'd you come from?" He asked. She pulled her legs against her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

" An army fort. It was supposed to be safe but the fences fell and the walkers just started taking over. I took off before any of them got to me but I'm pretty sure everyone else was bitten or shot themselves." She said.

" What's your name?" He asked.

" Jillian." She said softly.

" Ain't you got a last name?" He asked.

" Of course I do but what's the point of last names now? They are as useless as praying." She said, making Daryl smirk. He felt the same way and had said as much to his group but they looked at him like he was crazy. In fact, he had pissed a bunch of them off with that statement. " What's your name?"

" Daryl." He said.

" Do you know of others that are alive?" She asked. He nodded as he tossed a lose stick into his fire.

" Yeah. I'm huntin for a group of jackasses I'm stayin with." He said. She looked uncertain as she met his eyes.

" Can I stay with you?" She asked. He shrugged.

" Guess so. Guess it's better then bein on your own." Daryl said. " Kind of late, lay down and sleep. We got a hike ahead of us tomorrow." She looked around then.

" This is your bed." She said. He nodded.

" Take it. It's warm tonight, I don't need it." He said

" Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

" Yeah. You look cold." He said.

" You want the pillow?" She asked as she picked it up. He was taken back for a minute. No one usually cared about his comfort.

" Sure." He said. Jillian picked up and tossed it to him before she laid back down. She hadn't realized how tired she really was. She had been running most of the day. She was asleep within ten minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

When Daryl woke up, he found Jillian sitting on the ground, staring into the fire across from him. He frowned as he sat up. He ran his hand through his hair, noticing she didn't seem to know he was awake. She had her knees bent and her arms resting on them, her hands linked together. She was frowning as she stared hard.

" You alright?" He asked. She jumped and looked up him.

" Ah, yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." She stood up quickly and wiped off her jeans. " Did you sleep good?" He stood up and nodded.

" Yeah, I guess. Got to pack up and head back to my camp." He said. " Gonna hunt on the way, you know how to hunt?" He asked as he walked over to her.

" You can hunt, I will field dress the animals for you." Jillian said. " You have a knife I can use?" Daryl nodded and patted his hip.

" Got one here. You know how to use it?" He asked. Jillian nodded.

" Yeah." She said as she smiled. Daryl nodded and packed up his sleep bag.

" Alright then. Let's head out." He said.

She followed quietly behind him the whole way, so quiet that he had to keep looking to make sure she was there. He caught a few squirrels and handed them to her with his knife. He was surprised at how fast and efficient she was with the knife. He was glad to have someone with him who could help him hunt. He caught animals faster with her then he normally would because he didn't have to get them ready, plus she didn't talk much. She only spoke when he asked her question. He hated people that talked all the time. They were only about a mile from the group's camp site when she asked about the group.

" What are the people you are with like?" Daryl readjusted the string of animals he had caught. They were hanging off his left shoulder.

" The two cops are asses, cop's wife's a whore, the little china kid's alright, he's pretty smart. Then there's an old man and he's always tryin to act like he knows everything, there's a blond lady who's sister got bit..."

" Do you not know their names?" Jillian asked as she walked beside him.

" I know their names." He said. He glanced at Jillian who smiled but didn't look at him.

" Okay, well go on." She said. He looked straight ahead.

" There's a couple of kids and another lady who's husband used to beat her but he's dead now." Daryl finished up.

" You don't like these people, do you?" She asked. Daryl ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

" Not really. They got my brother killed." He said. Jillian frowned.

" That's fucked up." She said. They fell into silence again until they reached camp.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dale was the first one who noticed Daryl trudging through the woods. He saw Jillian walking beside him and called out to Rick. Glenn perked up when he heard Daryl had a girl with him. The group started to gather around the RV as they waited for Daryl and the girl to reach them. They hadn't seen any other living person since the CDC.

" Look at them." Daryl said when the group came into their view. " Must have seen us. They are lookin at you like you're a shiny new toy to play with. Fuckin idiots." He snapped. Jillian laughed slightly, making him look at her.

" They might find I'm not a nice toy, I'm not a barbie doll to play with. I'm more like a toy gun filled with real bullets and a working trigger." She said. She looked at Daryl then and he actually chuckled as he looked away.

" Who do you got there, Daryl?" Dale asked when they reached them.

" Looks like a girl to me." Daryl said. Dale took his hat off and smiled at her. Daryl looked at Jillian who stopped walking. He continued through the group to his tent.

" Hello, my name is Dale." He held out his hand to her. Jillian smiled softly.

" Jillian." She said as she shook his hand.

" Ah hi, I'm Glenn." Glenn said as he came forward. Soon she was introduced to everyone and asked if she needed anything. Jillian asked them if they had an extra toothbrush and hairbrush. Andrea came forward and took her into the RV.

Jillian brushed her teeth and hair then wiped down her arms, neck, and face with some baby wipes Andrea gave her. She thanked Andrea then excused herself to find Daryl. She wasn't comfortable with the group or the questions Rick had started to ask her. She made an excuse about needing to help Daryl with the animals they had caught.

Daryl was sitting by his tent cutting the meat off the animals and was surprised to see her coming his way. Her hair was down and brushed so he could see it reached the middle of her back. It was very dark brown and made her dark blue eyes pop out. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a dark blue wife beater that hugged her slender frame. He looked away quickly when he realized he was staring at her

' Damn, she's pretty fuckin hot.' He thought.

" So, the smaller cop asks a lot of questions." She said when she reached him. Daryl nodded as she sat down beside him. She picked up an animal and started cutting into it with him. Daryl glanced at her hands, watching her work for a second before returning to his own work.

" Told ya, you're like their new toy or puppy." He said.

" A puppy?" She asked. " I'm no one's puppy."

" No, you ain't. You're a loaded toy gun that shoots real bullets." He said, making her laugh. He looked at her, surprising she laughed at something he said. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled and laughed. It almost took his breath away at how pretty she was.

" So I kind of have a favor to ask you." She said.

" What's that?" He asked as they worked together.

" Well, everyone has tents and shit and I have nothing so tonight, can I sleep in your tent? I will keep my hands to myself." She said.

" I got an extra tent and blankets." He said. She looked at him and smiled again.

" You do?"

" Was my brother's, he ain't gonna use it now so you can have it. It's set up right beside mine." He motioned with his head, making Jillian glance behind him.

" Thank you." She said. He nodded.

" Yeah." Was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! Sorry this chapter is so short!*_

Jillian stuck closer to Daryl then anyone else but she didn't have a problem with the group yet. She found Dale sweet, she liked the way he seemed to take care of Andrea. Glenn was a funny and sweet. Shane was watching her, she knew he was trying to figure her out. Rick kept asking questions about herself and she didn't want to answer them. She didn't know them and didn't want to share anything with them. She did seem to notice they stayed away from Daryl.

Later in the day, everyone was sitting around the fire after lunch when Rick started talking to her and asking her questions again. She wanted to snap at him, to be rude, but he had welcomed her into his group so she didn't feel like she could. She understood he needed to protect his people. She understood he needed to make sure she wasn't going to hurt them.

" So Daryl found you running in the woods?" Rick asked as he sat across from her by the fire.

" Yeah." She said. Daryl was sitting on the ground, leaning back against the log she was sitting on. He had one leg out straight in front of him, his other one was bend and he had his right arm resting on it.

" And where did you say you were from?" Rick asked. Jillian smiled slightly.

" I didn't." She said. Rick smiled and even laughed.

" Would you mind telling us where you were coming from?" He asked gently. Daryl glanced up at her.

" Fort Nichols." She said.

" Fort Nichols? We hadn't heard anything about that place." Shane said from his spot by Rick.

" Well, it has running water and power due to solar panels. It was a fort build to care for people in case of biological warfare. It is surrounded by a huge fence but some how the a section of the fence was brought done and it was overrun." Jillian said. Daryl looked back at the fire when she noticed him watching her.

" Do they still have supplies?" Dale asked. Jillian knew where this was going.

" Yes but it has been overrun. There's no telling how many walkers are there." She said. Rick and Shane looked at each other as a thought pass through them. They looked back at her at the same time.

" Do they have weapons?" Shane asked. Jillian nodded.

" Is it possible, do you think, we could handle all the walkers so we could move in there?" Rick asked. Jillian sighed.

" It's possible since I'm sure most of the walkers were running after me. I don't think anyone else made it out." She said.

" Would you be willingly to go back?" Rick asked. Jillian bit her bottom lip. Yeah she wanted to go back, all her shit was there and she wanted a shower. If they could repair the fence then they could live there. Plus, they didn't know their way around the fort, she could find her file and destroy it before they learned anything about her.

" Yeah." She said. " But you need people that are quick and quiet. There are three levels to the fort and we'd have to search all three levels and fix the fence." She said.

" Seems like something we could do. We won't take everyone though. We will clear out the walkers, fix the fence, then come back for everyone." Rick said. " I think Shane, myself, Daryl and Jillian should go."

" Why me?" Daryl asked.

" Your cross bow is the quietest weapon we have." Rick said. Daryl nodded and looked at the fire.

" We should leave as soon as possible." Shane said.

XXXXXXX

The four of them got ready to leave quickly. Daryl and Jillian stood at the edge of the camp while Rick and Shane said their goodbyes. They made promises to be careful and hugged crying members of the group. Jillian crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes as she turned away. She caught Daryl's eyes and he smirked.

" Well come on already!" She said softly to him. " How many times do they have to hug?"

" I was thinkin the same thing." He said.

" Is it mean that I want to slap them and tell those women to man up?" She asked. He laughed as he ran his hand through his hair. Jillian smiled and looked away. " So you don't have any girls here that are going to miss you?" When he didn't answer her she looked at him. She was surprised that Daryl was staring down at her.

" Don't need anyone to miss me." He said.

" Everyone needs someone to miss them." Jillian said.

" You got someone to miss you?" Daryl asked. Jillian laughed and shifted her weight around as she looked away.

" Everyone needs someone to miss them except me." She said. Daryl actually laughed as Rick and Shane came up to them.

" We are ready." Rick said.

" Let's go then." Jillian said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them stalking carefully through the woods, looking around and paying

attention to what was going on around them. The woods were quiet, only the sounds of birds were greeting them. The Fort was 2 miles away and it didn't take long for to reach it because they were walking so quickly. They all hid around some brushes to see if any walkers were outside.

" There's nothing out there." Shane said.

" It's possible they are inside." Rick said. He looked at her. " You ready to take the lead?" Rick asked as he handed Jillian a gun. Jillian laughed.

" Yeah, Officer Grimes I am. You better make sure you can keep up." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Jillian started forward carefully. She kept the gun down at her side. Rick went next, then Daryl and last Shane. The door to the fort was hanging open and all the lights inside were open. There was blood in places on the floor. Jillian quietly and quickly moved into the fort. They found a few walkers and dispatched them quickly.

The men were amazed at how well Jillian could fight. She had taken down a couple of walkers with her bare hands. Once the walkers were dealt with, they dragged them outside and to the far side of the yard. They decided to burn them. Shane and Rick went into the basement to get some supplies to repair the fence while Daryl and Jillian handled the fire. She had through her hair up into a bun and Daryl noticed the bar code tattoo on the back of her neck. Under the bar code was some letters and a number.

She was standing, staring into the fire with her hands on her hips and seemed to be lost to the world. He kept his eyes on her as he quietly and slowly walked around her. He circled her to get a better look at her tattoo. He pretended like he was checking out the fence around them. Once he got a good look at her neck, he walked back around her. Under the tattoo it said, 'J.W.30'.

" I will be back." Jillian said quickly. Daryl nodded before she dashed back to the fort.

Jillian saw Shane and Rick by the downed part of the fence and ran inside. She knew where the charts and files were kept so she made her way there quickly. She went into the room and opened the filing cabinet. She flicked through the charts until she found the one with her name on it. She took it out and slipped it under her shirt. She ran back outside and to the fire as Daryl pulled another walker onto the fire. When he wasn't looking, she quickly tossed the chart into the fire.

" What was that?" Daryl asked, making her jump.

" Nothing." She said quickly.

" You threw some papers on the fire, what were they?" He asked. She tensed up and looked him square in the eyes.

" Drop it." She snapped. He frowned.

" Tell me what it was and I will." He said. She shook her head.

" Fucking drop it." She said in a low voice that shocked him. Rick called out of her and motioned for her to join him. Jillian walked away without another word to Daryl. He looked into the fire and saw a section a paper that hadn't burned yet.

' I.D. : J.W. 30 '

' Title: Assassin. ' That was all he got to before the paper was burned up. He looked back to where she was standing with Rick.

" What the fuck." He said to himself slowly. As if she heard him, which he knew wasn't possible because she was so far away from him, Jillian turned and looked at him. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him then looked back at Rick. After they talked for a few minutes, Jillian started making her way back him.

" What the fuck is with Rick?" She asked when she reached him. Daryl dropped his eyes to the fire. He was sure that if she looked at him, she'd see he had read something from the file.

" What?" He asked.

" Well he just said that he and that Shane are going back to the get the group and he wanted us to finish up working on the fence. Then when they got back, you could go back to the camp to get your stuff. Who the hell made him the ruler?" She asked. Daryl laughed softly.

" I think the same thing every fucking day." He said.

Rick and Shane started walking back while Daryl and Jillian moved to the front of the fort to finish up the fence. They repaired it in no time and when the group got back, Daryl set off on his own to get his truck and gear. Jillian showed them around. She had her room already so everyone else went around and picked out rooms for themselves. The Fort could support a group as large 60. They went through the bedrooms, pull out clothes that would fit them. Each room had their own bathroom so everyone took turns getting showers to make sure everyone got hot water.

Daryl pulled his truck into the fence while Shane shut and locked it behind him. He parked his truck and went inside the fort, meeting Jillian right away. She showed him some rooms and he took one right beside hers, not know that ahead of time. She had showered and changed clothes into jeans and a tight white tee shirt. She reminded him where the kitchen was and told them they were planning a big dinner. She had rolled her eyes and called it a family dinner, making him smile.

Daryl's room was a small room with the bathroom right to his right side by the door. Inside the room was a queen size bed with a dresser and a small table with a chair. He brought his clothes in and set them on the bed before heading into the bathroom for a much needed and wanted shower. He was tired to bathing in a lake and would never again take a shower to granted.

Daryl stood in the shower with his hands flat on the shower wall. He had his eyes closed and his face tilted up so the water was hitting him. He opened his mouth and let the water hit his tongue before he closed it and brought his head down. He spit the water out and let the water flow down his back. He wanted to stand in the water for hours. He suddenly felt very tired and drained.

Jillian was sitting at the big table in the mess hall, across from Shane and Glenn when Daryl found them. Everyone was around the table and food was set out around them. Daryl sat down beside her because there was no other seats open. They all passed food around and started eating right away. Daryl noticed Jillian wasn't eating much and knew she had to be hungry. She hadn't eaten breakfast and barely had anything for lunch. Everyone was talking excitedly and beer and wine were flowing. He leaned into her to talk quietly.

" Why don't you eat more?" He asked. She rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she looked at him.

" Because when you are completely full, you tend to get sleepy and are less likely to be completely aware of what's going on around you. I prefer to have all my senses open." She said quietly.

" So you just ain't ever full?" He asked her. She shook her head.

" No." She said.

" Do you drink?" He asked. She smiled at him as she dropped her arm. She picked up her small glass and tilted it towards his. He picked up his beer and they clicked glasses.

" I don't drink beer but I see nothing wrong with whiskey." She said before she took a small drink. Daryl smiled and took a drink of his beer.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

It didn't take long before a few members of the group were getting drunk. Only Jillian, Dale, Lori, and Carol weren't getting buzzed. She smiled and laughed as everyone talked, even Daryl egged some of them on the drink more. Jillian was quiet, just taking in their conversations. She watched as Daryl forced Glenn to drink a beer with him, doing a waterfall. Daryl told Glenn he couldn't stop drinking until Daryl did. The problem was, Daryl knew he could drink faster and longer then Glenn. Everyone laughed as Daryl watched Glenn as they drank. He didn't notice Jillian watching him

Once again Jillian rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she watched him drinking. She took in the muscle of his arm as he held the bottle to his mouth. She took in his chest as he breathed slowly. He was an attractive man, a man right up her alley. She smiled at how red his face was as he tried not to laugh as he drank. Glenn gave up before Daryl who ended up spilling some of his beer on his shirt. He laughed as he brought his arm down. His raised his other arm up and swiped it across his mouth when he looked down and saw her looking up at him. She smiled up at him. Daryl looked away as he sat down slowly. When he looked back at her, Jillian was looking at Glenn.

' Was she checking me out?' He asked himself. He glanced at her but she was interacting with the group.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl stumbled down the hallway after awhile. He couldn't remember how to get to his room. He stopped, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He took some deep breaths to try and clear his head. It had been a while since he had been drunk, at least six months. He knew the time because that was how long it had been since he had gotten laid.

" Do you need some help?" He heard Jillian asked. He opened his eyes and found her standing in front of him.

" How ain't you buzzing? You drink four glasses of Whiskey." He said. She smiled and took a hold of his arm. She pulled him away from the wall. He put his arm around her shoulders while she put one of hers around his waist and the other one on his chest to steady him. She gently led him down the hallway.

" Did I? How sure are you of that?" She asked. He thought as they walked. He knew he was weaving but her couldn't stop himself. He could feel her tightening her hold on him and straightening him up. He was surprised that she could hold him up because he was leaning heavily on her.

" I watched you." He said.

" You watched me? Now why would you be watching me?" She asked lightly.

" Are you kiddin me? You're fuckin hot. So fuckin hot. Why wouldn't a man watch you?" He admitted. Jillian laughed softly as they made their way down the hallway.

" Wow, you really know how to compliment a girl." She said.

" It's true. You're fuckin hot." He repeated as they reached his room.

" Where is the key to your room?" She asked.

" Front right pocket of my pants." He said but made no move to get.

She was on his right side so she slipped her hand into his pocket and took out the key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. They walked carefully into the room. He swayed, making them take a few steps to the side before she straighten them up again. He stumbled again, losing his balance and pushing her against the wall. He hit her, his front to her front. His hands flew up to the wall behind her. She took a hold of his waist to keep him from falling to the ground.

" Whoa, man!" She said. He started to laugh as he rested his head against her shoulder. She smiled but shivered slightly as his breath slid down her neck. " You okay?" She asked softly. He raised his head to look at her.

" I fell." He said as he stared at her mouth. She smiled slightly.

" I noticed." She said.

He tilted his head and crushed his mouth to hers without thinking. She brought her hands to the side of his face and parted her lips. His tongue moved quickly into her mouth and twisted around hers. She could taste the beer on him and and feel how turned on he was getting. He was pushing his hips into hers as he brought his hands down. One of his hands went into her hair and the other one took a hold of her hip. He kissed her rough and hard. Jillian kissed him back because it had been a while since she'd made out with anyone and he was a good kisser even thought he was drunk. He groaned into her mouth as he pushed himself against her hard. His hand went from her hip to her shirt. He slipped it under her shirt to her ribs. Jillian put her hands on his chest and pushed him lightly.

" Come on, let's get you to bed before you do something you don't want too." She said.

" No, I'm doing what I want." He said as he dipped his head to her neck. He sucked in her pulse point. Jillian closed her eyes and moaned before she could stop herself. She took a deep, shaky breath. His hand tightened on her ribs.

" Come on, now. You don't even know me." She said softly as she forced herself to push him away.

" Don't stop me from wantin you." He said. His voice was low. " You want me too, I can see it. Your heart is racin." She smiled as she took a hold of him and started him towards the bed.

" You're a great kissing and you found my spot on my neck that drives me crazy. I'm not denying that." She said. " Let's get you into bed."

They walked over to his bed where he collapsed. He crawled to the top of the bed and turn onto his side with his eyes closed. Jillian smiled and undid his laces. He didn't move as she finished undoing them and pulled his boots off. She tossed them to the floor then moved to the top of the bed. She worked the blankets down then covered him up.

" I think you're hot too." She whispered as she leaned down to him. She moved the hair out of his face and kissed the top of his head.

" Thanks." He said without opening his eyes. Jillian smiled then walked to the dresser. She set his key on it then faced him.

" Good night." She called. He didn't answer her and she knew he had passed out. She turned the lights off in the small hallway of his room and shut the door quietly. Her room was next to his so she right to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Daryl woke slowly to his head pounding. He was laying on his back and had his right arm flung over his head and his left arm straight out on the bed. He groaned and turned over on his side. He yanked the blankets over his head and refused to open his eyes. He realized he was laying in a bed and his eyes snapped opened. The day and night flooded back to him. He remembered Jillian helping him down the hallway and into bed. He remembered telling her he thought she hot, he remembered that they had made out and that he had been pushing his hips into her. He knew then that she had to have known how hard he was. His words to her came back to him.

" Oh fuck me." He said out loud as he felt the blood rush to his face. He had all but asked her to fuck him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian set out Motrin on the table as everyone started piling in at breakfast time. Almost all the adults were hung over. Shane and Rick were sitting at the table with their head in their hands. Glenn had come in then went right back to his room, saying he needed to throw up. Daryl came in and sat down. He grabbed the Motrin and took a few out. A cup appeared in front of him. He looked up as Jillian sat down beside him.

" Coffee. I don't know how you take it so here is cream and sugar." She said. He looked away as he fought to control his breathing so he won't blush.

" Thanks." He muttered. She smiled and patted his shoulder as she stood up again.

" No problem." She said before she walked away. He rested his elbow on the table and his head in his hand. He turned his head slightly and watched her walk away. He didn't know what to say to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Rick pulled Jillian aside and they came up with a guard schedule. They were going to post two people on 8 hour shifts to stand guard. They wrote out the schedule and paired people up. Shane and Rick would patrol from 7 am to 3 pm, Dale and Andrea would be from 3 pm to 11 pm and Daryl and Jillian would be form 11 pm to 7 am. Glenn would float between the three couples. Rick paired up who he thought would work best with each other. Rick and Shane then went to tell Dale, Andrea, and Glenn before going up to the roof. Jillian went off to find Daryl.

Daryl was sitting in the messy hall with his head in his hands as his headache pounded away. He didn't even hear when Jillian came into the room. He had his eyes closed and was trying not to remember how he made an ass out of himself with her. He wasn't sure if he should say something to her or not. He opened his eyes when he felt someone bump his left shoulder. He looked up to find Jillian smiling at him.

" Head still hurt?" She asked. His eyes went to her neck. She had a slight bruise where he had sucked. He looked away from her and closed his eyes. He put his head in his hands again.

" Lil bit." Was all he said.

" Well you better straighten up because you and I are going on patrol at 11 tonight. Maybe you should go and lay down so you can be at your best. I'm not carrying you again." She said. He groaned as he looked at her again.

" Bout that, I'm sorry." He started. " I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have been all over you like that. I ain't usually like that." She smiled.

" It's okay. You're forgive." She said with a smile. He looked away and put his head back in his hands.

" Sorry bout your neck, bout giving you that hickey." He said. She stood up and patted his shoulder.

" I said it was okay besides, I kind of liked it." She said before she walked away. Daryl dropped his arms and watched her walk out of the mess hall.

' She wasn't serious. She's just tryin to make me feel better.' He said.

He decided she was right about one thing. He needed to go and lay down. Maybe he could just sleep his hangover away. With a groan Daryl pushed away from the table and stood up. He dragged himself out of the mess hall and to his room. He could almost hear the bed calling out to him. He unlocked the door to his room and walked in, kicking the door closed behind him. He dropped the key on the dresser and yanked his shirt off. He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He hadn't had a hang over like that in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was standing on the roof when he found her that night. She had her back to him and was standing on the edge with her hands on her hips. Her hair was pulled up as she scanned the back yard with her eyes. He put his hand on the back of his neck and started towards her. His hang over was gone but he was still feeling like a jackass.

" Hey." He said. She turned and smiled at him.

" Hey, feeling better?" She asked.

" Yeah. I spelt for a couple of hours." Daryl said. Jillian nodded, still smiling.

" I know, I came to check on you but you didn't answer your door." She said. " You ever been on patrol before?" She asked.

" Yeah, when we had to camp I patrolled on top of the RV." He said.

" Well this is just like that then. Going to be kind of boring so I brought a table up here and some cards. The fences have an alarm so if anything touches it, we will know." Jillian said. " So what card games do you know?"

That was the first of their nights patrolling together. They played gin, go fish, crazy 8s and every other card game they could think of. They talked lightly together, neither one asking too many questions about their personal lives. He learned very early on she didn't like personal questions. She evaded them or just didn't answer them at all so he stopped asking them.

The only thing he knew of her was her name and that she was 29. She had grown up in Ohio and that was all he got out of her. He wanted to ask her about the tattoo on her neck but couldn't find a way to bring it up. He knew the Fort had files in it so he decided one morning, a week after they had moved into the fort, he would sneak into the office and stay there until he found something out about her. She was interesting to him and he wanted to know more about her. He was hoping she hadn't burned all the paper work about her.


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

It took almost a week and half after they all came to the fort for her to make it back to the office. She patrolled the nights with Daryl and was too tired to go there during the day. She finally decided just to push herself to check it out. She just wanted to be sure she collected all the files and paperwork there was about her. She didn't want any of them to find out her past.

Daryl was sitting in the chair at the desk, looking through the drawers. He wanted to know abut her. He could tell she was hiding something and he wanted to know what it was. He was starting to really like her and that annoyed him. He told himself he was too old to be developing a crush on someone. He was not in high school, he was a grown ass man.

" What the hell are you doing in here?" Jillian's voice made him jump and look towards the door.

" Nothin." Was all he could think to say. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

" Are you looking for something?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know." She smiled as she pushed away from the door frame and started towards him.

" You don't know? How do you not know?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders again.

" I was just bored and thought I'd look around. What are you doin here?" He asked. The question took her by surprised. She hadn't expected him to turn it around on her. She sat on the edge of the desk.

" I was just bored and thought I'd look around." She repeated his words back to him. He leaned back in the chair.

" You are here for the same reason I am." He said. She pretended to be interested in something on the desk.

" And what is the reason you are here for?" Jillian asked.

" I'm lookin for shit about you." His honest answer shocked her and made her look at him. " You won't answer any questions I ask you and I wanna know shit." She tilted her head slightly.

" Why do you want to know about me?" She asked.

" I won't wanna know except you got all crazy when you burned that paper the first day we were here and it got me thinkin. So what are you hidin?" He asked. She sighed as they locked eyes.

" Sometimes there are things about people they don't want others to know." She said.

" What the hell does it matter now? The world's over." He said. She nodded.

" Yeah it is. So why the hell does it matter to you?" She asked.

" Just want to know more about you." He said.

" Then ask." Was all she said.

" I tried that. You shot me down or distracted me by askin me questions." He said.

" I will make you a deal. Tonight, we will play a card game, every time you win you get to ask me something." She said.

" Why's it got to be a game? Why can't you just answer me?" Daryl asked.

" Alright, I will answer you one question right now." Jillian said. He sighed and seemed to be thinking. When he didn't talk again for a few minutes, Jillian got up and started to leave.

" I want to know about that tattoo on your neck." He said quickly. Jillian sighed and faced him.

" Come on, let's go to my room." She said. He raised his eyebrows, making her smile. " Don't you dare look at me like that. I'm not inviting you for sex. I just don't want anyone listening in to us." He smirked and stood up.

XXXXXXXXX

He followed her up the stairs from the basement to the main floor and to their hallway. She stopped at her bedroom door and unlocked it quickly. He followed her into her room and looked around. It looked just like his room. She walked past the bed and to the small table in the corner of her room. He shut her door and followed after her, sitting directly across from her at the table. He couldn't stop his eyes from going to her unmade bed. Jillian looked at her bed then at him and laughed.

" Yeah, I don't make my bed. I don't see the point when I'm just going to unmake it again. If I knew you were going to be stopping by, I would have straighten it up." She said as he looked at her. He smiled.

" I don't make my bed either." He said. She smiled as he sat back, getting more comfortable in the chair. " Spill it." He said. Her shoulders dropped.

" The barcode on my neck is not a tattoo." She said. Daryl frowned.

" What the hell is it? Looks like a tattoo." He said. She nodded.

" Yeah it does. It's actually a series of real bar codes that hold information about me personally."

" Like?"

" My height, weight, my eye color, my hair color, my birthday date, social security number, my full name, my job, when I started my job, the city I was born in, and where I am stationed at." She said.

" What the hell is your job?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.

" No, I told you one question and I answered it." She said.

" Come on, you can't drop somthin like that on me and think I'm not gonna ask more." Daryl said.

" Not my problem. You asked your question, I answered it." She said.

" Can I ask more about the bar code?" He asked. She nodded after she was thought about it for a second. " Is it like a little computer in your skin?"

" Kind of, yeah, you could think of it like that." Jillian said. " Its like a series of micro chips that were placed into my skin. Other people I worked with that the same thing but in different locations. We were all assigned numbers with our bar codes. My number is 30."

" So what's all the information on it?" Daryl asked.

" I'm 5.1, 115 lbs, blue eyes, dark brown hair, 4-24-82, 555-45-6598, Jillian Elizabeth Winters, 1982, Canton, Ohio, Fort Nichols." She said.

" You left out some information." He said. She smiled again.

" Good catch. You're right, I did." She said. They locked eyes for a few minutes, not talking. Daryl was taking in everything she had just told him.

" So you started your job the year you were born?" He asked.

" Yeah, I was born into my job." Jillian said.

" And if I win in cards I get to find out what your job was?" He asked. Jillian nodded.

" IF you win and we both know you don't win against me often." She said, making him smile. He started rubbing his chin with his finger.

" So I guess I will see you tonight then." Daryl said. She smiled again. " Be ready to answer some questions."


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Jillian was already sitting at the table on the roof when Daryl came up for their watch. He sat across from her as she picked up the cards. She smiled as she started to shuffle them. Daryl sat down in his chair, setting his cross bow down, and sighed. He had been thinking about what she had told him all day after he had woke up. He had seen her in the mess hall but she acted like they hadn't even talked.

" So what are we playing?" Jillian asked. He sat back in the chair.

" Nothin. I want you to answer my questions. I ain't gonna play any games." He said. Jillian's smile faded as her hands slowed down. She set the cards down and mimic his position. She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. " Tell me everythin." Jillian sighed then stood up and walked away. She walked over to the edge of the roof and stared out into the yard. " Gonna be a long night if you ain't gonna talk to me." He said after a while. Jillian's shoulders dropped as she faced him. She frowned and walked back to the table and sat down.

" My parents were assassins, the best assassins in their time. When most parents were teaching their children colors and shapes, my parents were teaching me about guns and knifes. I can use every type of weapon there is, even your beloved cross bow." She said.

" That ain't nothin to be ashamed off." Daryl said.

" My parents died when I was 16. They were killed and the government took me in. They couldn't let me go into foster care because then people would know America has paid Assassins. I was given more training and took on my first assignment when I was 18." She continued slowly. " I have killed more people then you can image." Daryl sat back in his chair, he was stunned.

" What type of people?" He asked.

" All kinds, men and women of all ages and jobs. Anyone the government deemed to be a possible problem and some they knew were a problem. I took out military personal, religious leaders, anyone they wanted me too. I rose quickly through the society until I was on top. Then something happen." Jillian said.

" What happen?" She shook her head.

" No, I told you enough for tonight." She said. " I don't want you to tell anyone what I told you. I am trusting you, do you understand me?" She warned.

" Yeah, I get you." Daryl said. Before Daryl know what had happen, Jillian was across the table with a knife to his throat. She was straddling his lap and he hadn't even seen her move.

" Not one word to anyone or I will slit your throat, do you understand me? I know where you sleep at night and I will come into your room and slit your throat before you even know I'm in there." She said in a low tone. He nodded with his hands up. " Good because I'd really hate to do that. I actually really like you but I won't hestate to kill you."

" I get it." Daryl said. They stared into each other's eyes for a few heartbeats before she nodded and pulled her knife away. She slipped off his lap and returned to her chair. " You're fucking fast as hell." She smiled and laughed slightly.

" Yeah, I guess I am. The look on your face was kind of funny. I was hoping you didn't piss yourself while I was on your lap." She said. Daryl frowned.

" You didn't scare me." He said in defense. She raised her eyebrows at him.

" Oh I didn't?" She asked. He smirked then.

" Maybe you startled me, that's all." He said. She shook her head.

" To preserve your manhood, I will let you think that but just so you know, I know you were scared. I could see it in your eyes." Jillian said.

" I don't blame you not wantin to tell the group your business but what's it matter now?" Daryl asked. Jillian sighed.

" I don't want to answer any more questions now." She said.

" Alright." He said. He waited a few minutes before he spoke before. " You're just about the most amazin person I ever meant." She laughed.

" I think your pretty amazing your self." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of their evening they spent playing cards or sitting on the edge of the building talking quietly. She asked him about his life which was something no one from the group had done. She asked him about Merle and about their life before the outbreak. She listen intently as he spoke, making him feel like she was really interested in him.

' Fuck.' He thought to himself at the end of their shift. He was following her down the hall to their rooms. " I like her.' He had to admit that he had a school boy crush on her and that pissed him off. 'I'm a grown ass man. I don't get crushes.' He yelled to himself as he came to his door. Jillian paused with her hand on the door knob as she looked at him.

" Remember what I said. I like you but I will kill you." She said.

" I ain't gonna tell anyone. I like my throat the way it is right now." He said. Jillian laughed and smiled as she unlocked her door. " I best not wake up to you in my bed with a knife." He warned playfully. She opened her door and looked at him again.

" If you wake up with me in your bed, a knife will be the last thing you are thinking about, trust me." She said before she disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. Once again, she shocked him with a few simple words. He shook his head as he unlocked his door.

' Calm the fuck down." He told himself as he went into his room. He relocked the door and went to his room. ' She's just teasin you.' He sat on his bed and bent down to undo his laces. He usually hated girls who teased men but when she teased him, it turned him on.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_He was gripping her hips from behind her as he thrust hard into her. Jillian threw her _

_head back as she moaned loudly. Her hair flew down her back. He brought one hand into her hair and he pulled it hard. She moaned she wanted him to pull harder and he gave her what she wanted. She moved against him, her ass hitting his abdomen. He bit his lip as she started to cry out. He knew she was having an orgasm. That thought alone made he yank her hard against him as he came long and strong into her._

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl panted as his eyes flew open. He was sweating and was so hard, his dick hurt. He threw his hands into his hair as he stared at the ceiling. He pulled his hair as he tried to relaxed. The dream had seemed so real to him that he could almost feel her on him. He closed his eyes and took a hold of himself. He imaged the dream over again as he started to stroke himself.


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites!*_

Daryl and Jillian continued their patrols at night. They talked and played games together. He was surprised at how well they got along together. He had tried to ask her a few more questions, questions about her targets but she refused to answered him. She told him that even though the world had ended she still felt she had to up hold the societies rules. The rules had been drilled into her brain since she was born and she couldn't bring herself to go against them. She told him one of the rules were to never reveal who your target was.

" So since you ain't gonna tell me who you killed, can I guess?" He asked. " Can I try and guess and you give me a signal if I'm right?" She laughed.

" You aren't going to be able to guess. My kills never made the news. I never killed anyone famous." She said as they sat on the edge of the fort. They were looking out to the backyard.

" But you know who was killed by your group. I wanna know which famous dead people got killed by you guys." He said as he looked at her. Jillian smiled at him as she shook her head.

" I honestly don't know that information. None of us knew who any one's targets were. Only the assassin and their captain knew who the target was." She said.

" So you don't know if anyone famous was taken out by your group?" He asked.

" I don't know." She said. " I promise." He looked away but was smiling.

" That sucks." He said. She laughed.

" You know, most people would have freaked when I told them I killed people for a living." Jillian said.

" I ain't most people." He said as he glanced at her. She was still looking at him. He looked away quickly.

" Yeah, I know." Was all she said. They fell into silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

" You had a boyfriend before all this?" He asked. They were both looking towards the back yard.

" No. Did you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

" Fuck no!" He said as he looked at her quickly. Jillian laughed again. She laughed so hard she had to put her hand on his arm to steady herself. " That shit ain't funny!" He said but he was smiling at her. Jillian looked at him then.

" Okay, okay! But the look on your face is so funny!" She explained. Daryl decided quickly to act on his instinct. His instinct had always served him well in the past.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and brought her to him quickly. He crushed his mouth against her before he lost his nerve. He didn't know what to expect. She'd either respond to him or push him again and possibly cut him but he was willingly to take the change. He tilted his head as his tongue came into her mouth. Her hands came to rest against his chest as they made out.

Their tongues danced around each other slowly and he felt the sensations move through his entire body. He had his eyes closed but he could feel her move closer to him. Her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and he put one hand around her waist, helping her get even closer to him. Her mouth was soft and her tongue was silk against his. He wanted to pull her into his lap but then she'd feel how hard he was and he figured that was too much.

" I want to have sex." She said against his mouth before she kissed him again. A shock went through Daryl. He pulled away and looked at her.

" What?" He asked.

" I want to have sex." She said as simply as if she told him she wanted gum.

" Now?" He asked.

" Yeah. I haven't had sex in a few months and I want it. Your kissing is turning me on, we're single, why shouldn't we start having sex?" Daryl couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" You wanna have sex with me?" He asked. She smiled.

" Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe?" She asked. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes, she spoke again. " I want to have unattached, uncomplicated sex and you seem to like things uncomplicated too. I'm attracted to you, I want you, so why aren't we doing it?" He looked away from her then back at her again.

" Just like that? You wanna us to start havin sex and that's it?" He asked.

" Yeah, how hard is that to understand? Do you not want to?" She asked. " I mean, if you don't like me that's fine. This is seriously just about getting off."

" No, I like you. I mean, you're hot. I just ain't ever had a girl who wanted just sex." Daryl said. She smiled.

" I'm a very sexual person. I like to touch and be touched. I like to fuck and be fucked. I want to go down on you and have you go down on me. I want to have sex." Jillian said. He looked away again. He linked his hands together and rested them between his legs.

" This ain't real. Hot girls don't say shit like that." He said. Jillian sighed and turned away from him.

" Never mind. This is not something you want, I can see that." She said as she started to stand up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

" No, you ain't leavin." He said as she sat back down beside him. " I'm just shocked right now, didn't expect that from you but I ain't sayin no." Jillian smiled again.

" So you're saying yes? Yes to having just a sexual relationship with me? I'm not moving into your room and you aren't moving into mine, we are just using each other to get off." She said. Daryl nodded with a grin.

" Hell, fuckin yeah, I am. " He said.

" Good. We got a few hours until we are off guard so we could start playing around if you want. We could do some serious touching and..." His mouth cut her off quickly.

The roof was smooth so they laid comfortably down on their sides. They were making out slowly as he pulled her leg over top of his. He started rubbing the outside of her thigh while her hands played with his neck. She started sucking his tongue which made him groan. He turned them so he was on top of her. Her hips started moving against him, making him push into her hard. He moved down to started sucking and kissing her neck. Jillian shivered as she slid her hands into the hair at his neck. He took a chance and bit her lightly, making her gasp and arch up her back.

" Don't do that or I'm not going to be able to wait to have sex." She whispered.

" We ain't got to wait. You said the fence has an alarm, we can have sex now." He almost growled against her skin. " Been a long time for me, I don't wanna wait anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

Daryl undid his pants quickly, pulling himself out of his boxers as she yanked her jeans and panties off. He came down on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms that were resting on the side of her head. He looked down at her, not so sure of himself anymore. He felt himself starting to lose his hard on.

" What's wrong?" Jillian asked as she looked up at him.

" You sure you want to do this?" He asked. She smiled and reached between them. As soon as she touched him, he felt himself stiffen back up again. She guided him to her and raised her hips to take him in.

" Yeah." She said as she closed her eyes.

She brought her right hand to his boxers waist band while her other hand moved into his hair. Her fingers scrapped across his scalp, making him close his eyes. He was trying to listen to the night sounds around them and not her soft moans. They moved against each other slowly as she turned her head away from him, exposing her neck.

He buried his face into her shoulder and bit her, making her gasp loudly. Her hand tighten in his hair, sending chills through him. His hands went into her hair, pulling lightly as he sucked and bit her neck. He brought his knees up, forcing her legs apart move. The movement made her gasp then moan louder. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

As soon as he had moved her legs, he hit her both her spots, inside and out, with such a force that Jillian shuddered around him. She started clutching his boxers as she felt pressure between her legs building quickly. He picked up his pace, thruster harder into her. Jillian pulled on him hard before she raked her nails up his back and into his hair as she started to cum.

Daryl felt and heard her as she came around him. He bit harder on her neck as he pushed hard into her, feeling himself spill through her. He felt his body jerk as his balls tighten up. He poured into her as he panted. Her hands were still pulling his hair as she turned her face towards him so her mouth was against his cheek.

He was resting with his head against her chest, listening to her heart pump, the beat matching his. Her breathing was fast paced, like his. He felt himself started to soften. He was slipping slowly out of her but didn't want to move. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. When he had come completely out of her, he pulled away and stood up to adjust himself. He didn't want to meet her eyes. He turned away as she started to get dressed. He was used to having one night stands, he hadn't had many but he had had some, and he would always get dressed and leave right after he was done. Now he was going to have to see her again.

Jillian got up and finished buttoning her jeans then she walked casually over to their little table and sat down while he looked out over the back yard. She picked up the cards and started shuffling them as she smiled. She knew from the moment she woke up in his sleeping bag that sex with him was going to be good and she right. He dripped sex, almost oozed it.

" So, what are we going to play?" She asked, feeling completely refreshed. Daryl turned towards her slowly.

" What?" He asked.

" Cards. What game are we going to play?" She asked as she looked at him.

" We just got done fuckin and you want to play a card game?" He asked in disbelief as he started towards the table.

" Well yeah. We still have a couple of hours until we are done with watch." She said.

" You don't want to talk or nothin?" He asked as he sat down.

" Please, Daryl, tell me you aren't going girl on me. I thought we agreed this was going to be uncomplicated." She said.

" So we just gonna have sex then act like nothin happen?" He asked.

" Yeah." She said. They stared at each other for a few minutes before she spoke again. " This is just like having a friend with benefits."

" I ain't got any friends." He said. She smiled again.

" You do now." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their watch, Daryl followed her through the hallway to their rooms. She seemed like she was in a good mood but he was still not sure how he was supposed to react to her. She stopped at her door and started to unlock it so Daryl walked past her to his door. He took out his keys and started to unlock his door when she turned towards him.

" Aren't you coming in here?" She asked. He looked at her quickly.

" In your room?" He asked.

" Yeah, I thought we would have sex again before bed." Jillian said. " Unless you didn't like it."

" No, I did. I liked it a lot. I got off pretty hard." He said quickly.

" Good, because it felt pretty fucking good to me so I want it again." Jillian said.

He moved away from his door and pushed opened her door. He put his hand on her lower back and guided her into the her room, closing the door behind him. Jillian pulled her shirt off and face him as he locked her door. When he turned around, he felt like he couldn't breath. He had thought she was hot with her clothes on but now that she was partially naked in front of him, he saw she was stunning. She reached behind her to her bra hook.

" So there's something I forgot to tell you. The bar code on my neck also has information about all my tattoos, what they are and where they are. But it also had information about all three of my piercings." She said without undoing her bra. He noticed the two tattoos on either side of her toned stomach. She also had a tattoo across her left ribs. He saw her belly button was pierced twice.

" Where's your third piercin?" He asked. She smiled.

" Don't freak, okay?" She asked. He frowned.

" Where is it, some place weird or somthin?" He asked.

" You might think it's weird." Jillian said as she unhooked her bra. He watched as she let it fall away from her chest.

" You got to be kiddin me." He said as he came forward. Her right nipple was pierced. " Can I touch it?" He asked without thinking. Jillian laughed.

" Only if you're going to touch me other places. Having it touched turns me on, a lot." She said with her hands on her hips.

" I ain't ever meant someone who had that done but I heard about it." He said as he brought his hand to her breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple. She shuddered, making him look at her. "You like that?" She bit her lip and nodded as he lightly touched her again. " That's one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He said softly as he continued to play with it. She closed her eyes, completely ready for him to take her to bed again.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

Things continued like that for them for a few weeks. They patrolled together, still played cards but they add sex or sex games to their nightly activities. They played strip card games but Jillian tended to let Daryl win because he got so excited to see her undressing. He usually only lasted long enough to get her out of her shirt and jeans before he was launching himself over the table towards her. She always knew when he was getting ready to ditch whatever game they had been playing because he would start either gripping the sides of the table or rubbing his hands on his pant legs quickly. He'd rock back and forth slightly or start shifting around in his chair with his eyes glued to her body. Daryl would try and make it look like he was paying attention to his cards but she knew he was staring at her.

After their patrol they'd go to either her room or his and have sex again but she never let him stay in her room and she never stayed with him. He didn't mind at first, he'd roll off her or lay in his bed while she came off him, and be almost asleep by the time she was dressed. But after a while he found that he wanted to stay curled up next to her during their sleep times. He wanted her warm next to him. He wanted to wake up naked next to her naked body but he didn't want to ask her to stay with him or if he could stay with her.

He loved her nipple piercing and paid it a lot of attention. She reacted every time he touched it. He knew when he started touching it, it wouldn't take long before she would start begging for sex. Sometimes he'd just brush against it through her shirt in front of people, making it look like an accident. He'd smirk at her sharp in take of breath. Sometimes after he'd brush against it, she'd sneaked her hand between his legs to squeeze his dick under the table when they were eating. He'd grabbed her hand then and they would play fight under the table, her trying to grab him, him trying to stop her. No one in the group had any idea what was going on.

He learned all about different sexual positions and found he loved reverse cow girl almost as much as he loved being on top of her. He loved her on top of him, not facing him because he loved her ass. She'd hold his ankles while he held her hips, guiding their movements until he lost control. He loved being on top of her because he loved seeing her face when she had an orgasm. She taught him the joys of ice cubes and oral sex and he learned he loved it when she sucked his balls. Once she had even gotten him off in minutes by just sucking his balls and stroking him. He had been completely shocked because he had never cum that fast in his life.

Things between them seemed perfect to Daryl. When they weren't having sex or giving each other oral, they talked. They got along great. He opened up to her about his brother and what he thought about each member of the group, she told him more about her parents and her life. He was really starting to like her and hoped she liked him as more then just a fuck buddy. He thought things would never change until the fort received two visitors about 8 weeks into their stay.

Jillian was standing in the front room of the fort, talking with Daryl when movement at the fence caught her eyes. Daryl was sitting in a chair, his back to the window and she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. She had been smiling down at him while he told her a story about a hunting trip he had taken. When her eyes shifted above his head, to the gate, her smile faded.

" What's wrong?" Daryl asked.

" Nothing." She said as she forced her eyes to him. Daryl sat up and looked behind him as Rick was walking to the gate.

" Who the hell are they?" Daryl asked. When she didn't say anything, he turned around to look at her, but Jillian was gone. " What the hell?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick and Shane led the two men into the fort and to the mess hall where Daryl was. He

was looking for Jillian. The men were introduced to Daryl and they all shook hands. The men sat down while Rick, Shane, and Daryl sat across from them. Rick had asked him to stay and talk to the guys. He hadn't wanted too, he wanted to find his woman because she had looked freaked and he wanted to know why.

Jillian was listening outside the door to the mess hall. She heard her men talking the new men. The new men were talking about how they had been stationed at the fort before the outbreak but had took after when the fence came down. Thankfully her men were keeping their mouths shut about her. They talked for a few more minutes before the men started asking her men if they had found anyone in the fort. They told them they were looking for a girl who was an escaped prisoner. Jillian shook her head and hurried to her room.

Jillian threw some clothes and things into a few bags quickly. She was going to have to sneak out of the back, then crept around the side of the building and dash out the front gate. Lucky for her, she had thought ahead and had a bag of dried foods stored under her bed. She bent down and grabbed it. She took one last look at her bed, she loved that bed. It was warm, comfortable, had awesome memories of her and Daryl and it even smelled like him. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the way he smelled. When he left her bed after sex, she always slept on the pillow he had used if he was on his back. She loved how warm he made the blankets.

Jillian sighed and shoulder the three bags she was taking. She walked to her door and opened it slowly. She quickly and carefully looked down the hallway and didn't see anyone so she stepped out. She quickly shut her door and started down the hallway. She followed the straight hallway to the back door and had her hand on the door knob when Daryl's voice stopped her.

" Where the hell do you think you're goin?" He asked as he came down towards her. She shut her eyes for a few seconds before she turned around and looked at him.

" I'm leaving." She said.

" Why?" He asked. He reached her and took a hold of the door knob as she dropped her hand.

" I just have too." After weeks of being with her, he knew better then to keep asking her questions.

" So it's like that, then? You just dippin out without sayin a word to me?" He asked.

" What did you want me to say? ' Hey, thanks for the great sex, but I have to go.' You would have started asking me questions like you always do, like you're doing now and I don't have time to answer them. I have to leave, I don't have a choice." Jillian said.

" Yeah, you do. For once in our entire relationship you could start answering some questions. Let me in. Let me know what's goin on and don't say it's nothin. I saw the way you looked at those men and they're askin bout you so I wanna know what's goin on." He said.

" We are not in a relationship and I don't have time for this." She snapped.

" Look, they gonna be comin here in a bit. Let's hide out in my room. We didn't tell them you were here so you can hide." Daryl said. She looked down the hall and back to the door before she started shifting her weight from one leg to another. " You ain't leavin. I ain't gonna let you. You might be able to slit my throat but I'm stronger and bigger then you. I will toss you over my shoulder and haul you to my room like a caveman. I have carried you before, I will do it again." Daryl warned. Jillian sighed but looked at him.

" I could kill you where you stand." She said. He smiled.

" Yeah, I know. I don't doubt that. But if you kill me, who else is gonna rock that hot, sexy little body of yours? Glenn? Dale? Shane? We both know you don't wanna start all over in trainin a man the way you got me trained." He said. Jillian tried not to smile.

" I do have you sexually trained pretty well." She said softly.

" Let's go. Give me your bags and lets go to my room." Daryl said.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

Rick and Shane decided to give the new men, Mike and Stephen, rooms on the top floor of the fort. As the men followed them, they began to speak together in German. Rick and Shane glanced at each other then straight ahead. By their description, they knew the men were talking about Jillian. Rick and Shane didn't want them to know Jillian was there until they had a chance to talk to her. They wanted to know what her story was, they didn't just want to turn her over.

They showed the men to two rooms on the top floor. The men thanked them and told them they were wanted to take showers and rest up. The men had been travelling for a while and were tired. Once their doors were shut, both Rick and Shane hurried off to Jillian's room. They didn't speak to each other, they had been friends and partners for so long that sometimes they didn't need to talk to know what each other was thinking.

Once they reached Jillian's door, Rick knocked loudly. Shane watched the stairs to make sure the men didn't come down and surprise them. Rick was calling out to Jillian but she wasn't answering her door. Daryl's door flew open suddenly, making both Rick and Shane jump. They looked at him in surprise. He was frowning.

" Will you two Jack asses shut the fuck up! Why don't you just led them to her? Get the fuck in here." Daryl said, motioning with his hands for them to come into his room.

Shane and Rick looked at each other then at Daryl. They came into his room quickly. Daryl looked around then shut and locked his door. He followed them into his room. Jillian was sitting indian style in the middle of his bed. Rick and Shane looked back and forth from Daryl to Jillian. Her bags were all over his room and some of her clothes were folding up on his table, along with some of her personal things.

" What the hell is going on?" Shane asked. Daryl walked over to the dresser and leaned against it. The three men took positions against the dresser. They all their arms crossed over their arms. Daryl was watching her, he liked seeing her sitting in the middle of his bed.

" Those men said they were looking for a dangerous escaped prisoner. They described you. Are you an escaped prisoner?" Rick asked in an accusing voice. Daryl was smirking, he knew the truth about her and he was the only one. She was dangerous but she wasn't a prisoner. He couldn't wait until she put them in their place.

" Yes, I am." She answered simply. Daryl frowned. ' What the hell is she talking about?' He asked himself.

" And you never thought to tell us that? We let you around our group and you never told anyone you were a prisoner?" Shane snapped.

" You didn't ask." She said. Daryl knew what she meant, she never gave away any information about herself without being asked first.

" That is information that we needed to know. Why would we have ever asked you that question?" Rick said. " Let's get things straight right now. Who are you?"

" I am a trained assassin. I am a natural born killer." She said as simply as she had told Daryl she wanted to have sex with him. Again, Rick and Shane glanced at each other, then at Daryl, then back to Jillian.

" You want to say that again?" Shane asked.

" I am a trained assassin. I am a natural born killer." She repeated with no emotion. The men were silent for a few minutes. Jillian's eyes were locked on Rick's face.

" Okay. How does one become an assassin?" Rick asked.

" I was born into it." Daryl knew how this was going to go. She was answering their questions but only that. She wasn't just going into detail she had had done with him.

" What do you mean?" Shane asked. Her face was like her voice, completely void of any emotions.

" My parents were assassins." She said.

" So tell us how you how you went from being an assassin to being an escaped prisoner?" Rick asked.

" I failed at one of my jobs. In the Assassin Society, if you fail at a job, or refuse to do a job, then you are put to death." Jillian said. Daryl was surprised, he hadn't thought she could fail at any of her jobs.

" What job?" Shane asked.

" I was stationed here when I received the orders for a new assignment. Word of some sort of biological attack had started and I was to travel to King Country. When I got there, I got more information on my assignment and I couldn't do it so I fled. I was found and brought back here to await my execution." Jillian said. Daryl hadn't thought she would run from anything.

" What was your assignment?" Rick asked. King Country was were Rick's family and Shane were from.

" I was to take out everyone I could find, living or dead, infected or not. I couldn't do it. I have never killed an innocent person in my life. I just couldn't do it." This time, her voice dropped and she looked at the floor. It was the first hint of emotion since Daryl had brought her into his room.

" How is it that you never killed an innocent person ever?" Shane asked.

" Some assassins will kill anyone. But my Society only kills people are were threats to the safetly of the United States. We took out anyone who was a threat to how the USA was ran." Jillian said.

" So who are those guys? Are they your friends or something?" Rick asked. Jillian shook her head as she looked at him.

" Assassins do not have friends. We do not have family, friends, and we do not take lovers. We don't get married or have boyfriends or girlfriends." Daryl frowned again. If assassins didn't take lovers or have boyfriends, then what the hell was he to her?

" Well that can't be true. You said your parents were assassins." Rick said. Jillian nodded.

" Yes, they were. They were the best assassins in the society but they were not lovers. They were asked to come together in hopes of creating the ultimate assassins. After I was born, my parents continued to try and make more children but my mother never became pregnant again." Jillian said.

" Were your parents married?" Rick asked.

" No. They lived together so that I could have training from the both of them and so they could continue working on having other children. They received help with fertile but nothing seem to help. She just never got pregnant again." She said. Daryl was stunned. She had never told him that. " My parents got along well together, they had the same goal in mind and maybe at one point they grew to love each other but if they did, they never voiced it in front of me. I was showered with love from both my parents, there was never a doubt in my mind that they loved and adored me, but I never saw them show affection to each other." She said.

" So who are those guys?" Shane asked.

" They are my executioners." Jillian said. Both Shane and Rick shifted themselves before they looked at each other again then back at her.

" Why would they still be trying to kill you though, the world ended so all bets should be off." Shane said.

" Not for us. Most of us are born into the job. My parents weren't the only assassins brought together with the purpose of having children. We are taught the rules along with the ABCs, colors and shapes. Doesn't matter that the world ended, they will try and finish their jobs until either I am dead or they are dead." Jillian said.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please review! Thanks for all the adds to your story alerts and Favorites! *_

The men decided Jillian would hide out Daryl's room until they could figure out what to do next. Daryl had brought all her stuff into his room. Rick and Shane went into her room and made it look like she had left in a hurry. They were going to tell the men that Jillian had been there but that she had left. They knew there was no way they could hide the fact that she had been there. The group was too large, someone would slip up and tell them. Only Rick, Shane, and Daryl would know that she was still there.

Daryl locked his door after they had left and walked back into his room. He was frowning as he came to end of his bed. Jillian looked up him from her spot on the bed. He had his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. His mouth was tight and his eyes were narrowed slightly. She could tell he was pissed.

" What?" She asked.

" What the hell is this between us?" He snapped. " You said assassins don't have lovers or boyfriends so what the hell are we?" She actually looked confused at first.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" You and I started somthin. We got somthin goin so if we ain't lovers and you ain't my woman, then what the hell are we?" He asked.

" I'm not sure how you got confused in this. I told you this was going to unattached, uncomplicated sex. I have been very up front with what I wanted." Jillian said.

" And you can really say it means nothin to you? That I haven't started meanin somthin to you?" Daryl snapped. Jillian sighed but knew how to fix this. She stood up in the bed and pulled her shirt off. She smiled as she tossed it to him. It hit him in the chest, making him shake his head. " Put it on. I wanna talk." He said as he tossed it back to her. Jillian threw it to the side of the bed as she walked over to him. She dropped to her knees and took a hold of his shirt. She started undoing his buttons. Daryl yanked away from her. " No. I don't wanna have sex right now." He snapped. Jillian smiled and reach out to him. She took a hold of his shirt and pulled him to her. She pressed herself against him. As she started dragging her tongue lightly up his neck, she reached her hand inside his pants and took a hold of him.

" Really? Because you're very hard." She said against his skin. She continued stroking him as she lightly licked his neck.

" Fuckin knock it off." He said softly as his eyes closed. He brought his hands to her waist and Jillian knew she was winning.

" You don't really want me to stop." She said.

She swept her tongue up behind his ear as her other hand moved to the buttons off his shirt. He groaned as his hands squeezed her sides. She continued stroking him slowly as she worked open his shirt. She slid her hand into his shirt and across his chest. She let her nails rake against his skin. One of his hand flew into her hair and he brought her mouth to his, kissing her hard and fast. He flung himself at her, knocking her onto her back. Jillian laughed softly as he started working at her jeans. He almost ripped the button and zipper trying to get them open.

He knew what she was doing. She was using his need for her body against him but he had a plan. Two can play her little game. He was going to give her a dose of her own medicine and get the answers he wanted. He had to mean something to her. It started out as just sex but it had changed, he could tell by the way she looked at him and the way she casually touched him. Before, she hardly ever touched him when people were around. Lately, she had started doing little touches, no matter where they were. She'd make his plate at lunch and dinner, get drinks for him without him asking, and when she brought him stuff, she'd let her fingers touch his for a few seconds, or she'd pat his shoulder before walking away. Sometimes she'd even quickly ran her hand through his hair. He meant something to her, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Once he got her jeans and panties off, he came back on the bed. She smiled up at him as he pushed her legs apart with his hands. He bent down in between them. Slow movements and licks at her center was going to bring him the right answers. He let his tongue drag up her core, making her eyes close and her breath catch. As slowly as he could, he brought her into mouth and started sucking her, working his tongue against her spot. He opened his eyes and gazed up at her. She was clutching the blankets and arching her back slightly. Her lips were parted and she was moaning. He brought his hand to her and slipped a finger inside her before he started pulling his mouth away from her.

" Don't stop!" She begged as her eyes flew open. He was working his finger inside her as slow as he could.

" Tell me I mean somthin to you and I'll give you what you want, and don't lie to me." He said. She shook her head so he withdrew his finger. He brought his mouth to her again and swirled his tongue around her spot again. " Tell me or you ain't gettin nothin." He said against her.

" You..." She started but stopped herself. He brought his mouth to her again, making her moan loudly.

" Tell me." He said as he pulled away again. He could almost see her trembling. When she didn't speak again, he flicked his tongue against her. " You better tell me." She brought her hands to her face and covered her eyes.

" You mean..." He sucked her into his mouth and circled his tongue around her.

" Say it." He ordered, still keeping her in his mouth. When she didn't answer, he sucked her as he slowly dragged his mouth away from her.

" Just fuck me already, please!" She begged. He pulled away and got off the bed. Her eyes flew open again as she looked at him. He had his hands on his hips.

" I ain't doin shit to you til you say it." He said. She looked at him for a few minutes before she sighed and dropped her head to the bed.

" You mean...something to me but don't ask me what because I don't know. I don't know what this feeling is or what I'm doing but when we aren't together, I think about you." She started as she stared at the ceiling. " I get excited when I'm going see you and sometimes I leave my room just to find out where you are. I don't know why I do that, I have never been that way with anyone. Happy?" She snapped.

She heard him start moving around and picked her head up to see him. He was quickly undoing his pants. He yanked his shirt off then pushed his pants and boxers doan. He didn't want to waste time undoing his laces since his boots came up past his ankles so he just got back in bed with her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her lower half into his lap. He stayed on his knees as he came into her. He set his mouth in a tight line and his eyes closed as he started thrusting hard into her. Jillian's head fell back onto the bed as her eyes closed. She knew she wasn't going to last, he had gotten her too close to cumming with his mouth.

He must have been close too because he brought one hand to her center and started rubbing her spot while his other hand held onto her hip. He increased his pace as he rubbed circles around her. His breath was hard and short and matched hers. She whimpered as he groaned. She brought one hand to her hip and grabbed him by the wrist, her nails digging into him.

" Oh God, fuck me forever!" She cried out as she started to cum around him. His hand came away from her center to hold her other hip. He couldn't keep his pace on her once he started to orgasm. His body jerked forward with the force of it. He let go of her hips as he started to fall on her. He braced himself with his hands on the bed. His forehead came to rest against hers as he panted. He kept his eyes closed as he started to come down.

" Oh shit, I think that was the best orgasm I ever had." He said slowly. Daryl moved one hand into her hair as he started playing with it. He moved his head to her shoulder. She sighed as she started to relax. "You mean somthin to me too." He said as he turned his face into her neck.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please review! *_

" So what the hell am I supposed to do? Just sit here all day?" Jillian asked as Daryl got dressed. He was button his pants up when he looked up the bed at her. Jillian was leaning against the top of the bed. She was naked and sitting indian style. He grinned.

" I'd let you do anythin you want if you did it naked." He said. She smiled slightly as he bent down and grabbed his shirt.

" Seriously, what am I supposed to do?" She asked. She crawled down his bed so she could lay on her stomach, facing him. She had her ankles linked together and was swinging her legs slightly. He grinned at he pulled his shirt over his head.

" Your ass is perfect. I ain't ever seen an ass like that before." Daryl said. She crossed her arms and rested her chin against them.

" Focus, Daryl. I'm going to lose my mind." She said. " I'm not used to hiding out." She said.

" Just give us some time to figure out what we gonna do." Daryl said as he buttoned up the few buttons she had undone. She sighed and rolled over onto her back. She stared up at his ceiling as she started drumming her stomach with her fingers. She linked her ankles together again.

" I should just go up to them and solve this once and for all." She said.

" You ain't goin anywhere." He snapped as he walked around the bed. She looked up at him. " Let your man handle this." He said. She tilted her head to see him better.

" My what?" She asked. Daryl sat down on the bed and brought his hand to her legs. He nudged them opened.

" Your man." He said as he started rubbing her thigh.

" I thought we talked about this." She said. His hand came closer up her.

" We did. You said I meant somthin to you, you said you think about me when I ain't around, you said you go lookin for me when we ain't together," His hand reached the middle of her, making her jump. She grabbed his hand as he slipped a finger inside her.

" Don't!" She said quickly. He grinned as she pulled his hand away. " I am not ready yet. She does not need to be touched right now."

" Keep your sweet little ass here, you got me?" Daryl said. He took his hand away from her. " I gonna figure out what we're gonna do." She sighed and looked at him.

" I know what we have to do but I can't do it if you keep me chained up in here." She said. He grinned again.

" Am I supposed to chain you up cuz I could get used to havin you chained up." He said. She propped herself up on her elbows.

" You need to stop focusing on sex and my body." She said.

" How the hell am I supposed to do that when your naked in my bed and hot as fuck?" Daryl asked. "Even dressed, you're hot and make me think bout sex."

" Who you going on watch with?" She asked.

" Glenn." He said with a roll of his eyes. She laughed as a knock came to his door. Daryl's head snapped up. He stood up and grabbed her clothes, tossing them to her. He moved to the door as she started getting dressed. " Who is it?" Daryl called out.

" Rick." He heard.

" Hang on." Daryl said. He looked back at Jillian as she pulled up her pants on without panties. " You do that a lot and I never noticed?" He asked as she zipped up.

" What?" She asked.

" Put your pants on without panties?" Daryl asked. She smiled as she grabbed her bra and put it on.

" No, I just know we are going to have sex again before you go on watch so what's the point of my panties?" She asked as she put on her shirt. Daryl grinned again. He made sure she was dressed before he moved to the door and opened it up.

" Took you long enough." Rick said as he walked into the room. " What where you guys doing in here that it took so long to let me in?" He asked. Daryl shut and locked his door.

" We just got done having sex." Jillian said. Daryl was shocked, he thought they were keeping their relationship private. Rick glanced back at Daryl then at Jillian who was sitting on the bed again.

" Oh." Rick said. He put his hand on the back of his neck. " Sorry to interrupt." He said softly. Jillian shrugged.

" It's okay, we were done, just getting dressed." She said. Daryl leaned against the dresser.

" I'm not sure what to say." Rick said. Jillian smiled.

" Did I make you uncomfortable? Everyone has sex." She said.

" No, yeah, I get that. I just didn't know you guys were doing it." Rick said. Jillian smiled.

" Yeah, we have been for a while now. What did you need?" She asked.

" Well, our plan worked, they think you cut out. But now they want to stay here." Rick said. Jillian nodded.

" Right. Would you want to leave?" Jillian asked. " There is only one way to settle this. We have to have a duel." Rick laughed and looked back at Daryl who was frowning.

" What the hell you talkin about?" Daryl asked.

" She's not serious." Rick said as he looked back at you. " You aren't serious."

" Yes, I am. I have to fight them. That is the code. If I insist on a duel then we can have one and I get to state the rules. If they win, they get to kill me, If I win, they have to leave me alone." Jillian said.

" You ain't havin a duel. There's two of them and one of you. You ain't gonna win." Daryl said. She smiled.

" You really doubt me that much? Did you forget that I straddled you and had a knife to your throat before you even saw me move?" She asked him. They locked eyes, making Rick glance from one to the other.

" We ain't talkin about that." Daryl snapped.

" You guys have weird foreplay." Rick said.

" Listen, if I say I want a duel, then I get to state the rules. I will say no guns and one on one fights. If one of them wins against me, then they get to do what they want, either let me live or kill me. If I win, I get to live, they can stay but they can't try to kill me." She said.

" You ain't doing that." Daryl said. Jillian's jaw set as she stood up. She walked over to Daryl and got directly in his face.

" I may have agreed to you being my man but that does not mean you have control over me." She spoke low to him. Daryl looked at Rick then back at Jillian.

" I'm just tryin to keep you safe." He said.

" You are not responsible for my safety." She said.

" I think I will just come back." Rick said as he started to walk away.

" No, you will wait here." Jillian said without looking away from Daryl.

" You're my woman. It is my job to keep you safe." He said.

" I can keep myself safe." She said.

" I never said you couldn't. But if you're gonna let me be your man, you have to let me help protect you." He said.

" Get out, Rick." Jillian snapped.

" No problem." Rick said as he quickly left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please review! *_

Daryl and Jillian were staring at each other as Rick walked away. Neither one said anything. The door opened and closed but they still hadn't said anything. Daryl shifted against the dresser as she stared at him. He crossed, uncrossed, then crossed his arms over his chest. She didn't move a muscle, she just stared at him and he wasn't sure if she was mad at him and getting ready to rip his throat out or not. He was unnerved at how she was looking at him.

" Why do you feel you have to keep me safe?" Jillian asked. Daryl cleared his throat.

" Cuz I'm your man." He said softly.

" What does you being my man mean, really?" She asked.

" You act like you ain't ever been with a man, like you aint ever had a boyfriend." Daryl said.

" I have never had you as my man. So what does being your woman mean?" She asked.

" Means I keep you safe, I protect you." He said.

" And is that all? You keep me safe, you protect me. Why? because you are my man?" Jillian asked.

" That ain't the only reason." He said. " Ain't you get it by now?" Jillian tilted her head slightly as she frowned.

" I guess I don't so explain it to me. You made me tell you what I thought about you, now you will do the same." She said. He looked away then back at her, feeling very uncomfortable.

" I told you. I think the same as you." Daryl said. She shook her head.

" No, that does not work for me. Explain it, use words." Jillian said. They locked eyes again and he felt like she was almost pulling the words out him. He wasn't used to having to explain how he felt about things. No one ever cared about how he felt.

" I guess... I got some feelins for you, I don't guess, I know I do. I want you safe, I wanna take care of you. It ain't really my job, I wanna do it." He said. Jillian didn't say anything for a few seconds. He could see her processing what he had said.

" Do you trust me?" Jillian asked, taking him by surprise.

" Yeah." He said. She nodded.

" Okay then, you need to trust me when I say this. I can not hide in your room forever. As much fun as I have in your bed, I need more in my life then just having orgasms everyday."

" What's wrong with havin orgasm everyday?" Daryl asked. Jillian laughed.

" Nothing, trust me. You have given me some of the best ones I have ever had in my life but I'm can't just sit in here. There is only one way to solve this and that is by having a duel. If I didn't think I could win against them, I wouldn't have told you and Rick about it." She said, placing her hands on his knees as she leaned forward. His shoulders dropped at the same time his arms uncrossed. They didn't say anything again for a few more seconds. He finally sighed.

" How can you be sure they ain't gonna kill you?" He asked. She finally smiled then.

" Because, I'm the best there is." She said.

" Best at what?" Daryl snapped. He didn't like her plan and didn't want her to go through with it.

" Best at fighting, best at being an assassin and the best at getting you off." Daryl grinned then. He looked away and rubbed his cheek, then looked back at her as his hand moved to his chin.

" I will give you that last part." He said. Jillian grabbed his face and brought her face to his.

" I will say there are no guns allowed, but they will hear me say, no weapons. I know those two, they do not look at knives as proper weapons so they will discount them but I will not. I will carry a knife on me, hidden of course. The rule of the fight will be the first one to draw blood is the winner." Jillian said.

" Ain't nothing you can say that makes me comfortable with this. But I ain't got a choice, do I?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No, you don't. I am going to do this. I'd like to know that you support me but I don't need it." She said.

He brought his hands to the sides of her face quickly. He crushed his mouth against hers. Her hands moved from his face to his waist and she gripped his sides. She tilted her head and parted her lips. His tongue went into her mouth and twisted around hers. His hands slipped down her body to her ass. He squeezed it hard enough to make her whine. Her hands went under his shirt and she scratched her nails down his sides. He picked her up, making her wrap her legs around him. He pushed away from the dresser and climbed on his bed. He moved to her neck.

" You ready again?" He growled. Her laugh was low and sexy.

" Talking about fighting always turns me on." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl was shifting his weight around as they walked out of his room. He was gripping her hand as she locked up his door. His stomach was in knots. He had never been that worried about another person besides himself and his brother. They were going to walk into the mess hall and announce her to the men. She was going to challenge them to the duel then sit down and lay out the rules. She had Daryl's knife tucked against her side, under her shirt. He wasn't happy with what was going to happen but he finally understood what she was getting at. They walked down the hall and Daryl stopped her before they walked into the mess hall. Jillian looked up at him as he stared hard down at her.

" Ain't too late to turn back." He said.

" Part of the reason you like me so much is because I don't back down." She said. He sighed and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. He was used to be being the man that rushed into the fights, he should be the one fighting, not her. " Come on, Dixon. Let's go." She said. She pulled away and looked up at him.

" I ain't comfortable with this." He said.

" I know." Jillian said. She patted his chest then pushed opened the door to the mess hall, pulling him in behind her.

Everyone was sitting at the tables and a large in take of breath was heard throughout the room as everyone fell silent. Daryl came up behind Jillian, his eyes scanning the room until he saw Mike and Stephen. They jumped up from their chairs, their backs stiff and their eyes narrowed as they glared at her. Jillian just smiled at them.

" I am here to challenge you to a duel." Was all she said.

" You lied to us!" Mike snapped to Rick.

" They didn't lie to you. I left my room and went to another room until I could figure out my next move." Jillian said. " I am not ready to lay down and die. So I want a duel and you will honor the rules."

" You have deciding on the rules?" Stephen asked. Jillian nodded.

" Then let's lay it out." Stephen said.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please review! *_

Rick made everyone leave out the mess hall. Shane went to explain what had happen to the group. Mike and Stephen sat on one side of the table while Jillian, Daryl, and Rick on the other side. Rick had found a piece a paper and a pencil and ready to write down the rules they were going to set out. They'd go over the rules then all of them would sign it. Rick and Daryl were going to be witnesses to the rules.

" Rule number one: No guns." Jillian paused to let Rick write it down. " Rule two: one on one fighting." She paused again. " Rule two: First one to draw blood, wins. Agree?" She asked. Mike and Stephen both nodded their hands.

" If one of us wins, you are executed." Mike said.

" Why does she have to die? The world has changed, it's different now. There aren't many of us left so we should try and keep all alive." Rick said.

" It's okay, Rick. If it's what they want, I will honor it." Jillian said. Daryl tensed up beside her.

" I don't want her dead." He spoke up finally. Jillian grabbed his knee under the table and squeezed hard.

" Ain't your choice, it's ours." Mike snapped.

" So I'm just supposed to let you kill my woman?" Daryl snapped back. Mike raised his eye brow.

" You got yourself a man, Jillian?" He asked. Daryl put his arm around her shoulders and yanked her to him.

" Yeah, she does." He said.

" Alright, we won't kill her but she has to leave, she can't stay here." Stephen said.

" You kick her out, I'm gonna with her." Daryl said. Mike shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't give a damn what you do." He said.

" If I win, you two can stay or leave but you will not touch me. We will exist here together peacefully or you leave." She said.

" Agreed." Stephen said.

Rick wrote down the agreement then passed the paper around for everyone to sign. Once it got to Daryl, he flicked the pencil around. He didn't want to sign it. He looked at Jillian who was staring at him. He sighed then sighed the agreement. She smiled as he passed it to her. She sighed it then everyone shook hands and they planned the duel for the next day at three. It was time for Daryl to go on watch so he stalked up and away from the table. Jillian sighed and followed after him. Glenn wasn't going to have to go on watch.

She followed behind him, keeping her distance as they walked through the hallway. She could feel his anger and see it in the way he was carrying himself. He stormed up the stairs, two at a time while she kept her pace at one stair at a time. It didn't take long before she heard the door to the roof slam shut. She sighed again and got herself ready for hurricane Daryl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He was standing at the edge of the roof with his hands on his hips and most of his weight on his left leg. He was staring out over the yard when he heard the door open and close. He sighed as he heard her walking towards him. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her, not when he could lose her the next day. He was angry and scared and the second emotion was new for him. He didn't trust that the men wouldn't try and kill her if they won and he didn't trust that they wouldn't try and kill her if she won. Jillian came up to his right side but didn't say anything. He sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her against him then kissed the top of her head.

She didn't say anything and neither did he. She knew he needed the silence. She put her arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest. She didn't often him reassurance, she didn't ask what was wrong and she didn't try to get him to talk. They had only known each other for two months but in those two months they had gotten to know each other well.

During their watch that night, they had sex three times, each time lasting a little longer. They still didn't speak to each other, other than soft moans and groans. They stared at each other as they moved together, him on top, her on top, him in the chair with her on his lap. They made out in between each time. He tried to memorize everything he could about her, the way she looked, sounded, and smelled. He tried to memorize how her felt against him and how she touched him.

Once they were done with their watch, they walked back into the building holding hands, their arms touching. They still hadn't said one word to each other. They walked down the stairs, and through the hallway in complete silence. She followed him into the room, only letting his hand go to lock their door, then she faced him and sighed. He was standing by the bed with one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his neck, his weight on his left leg. She leaned against the door, her hands behind her back. He raised his eyes to her face.

" I got feelins for you." He said finally. She nodded.

" I know you do." She said. " I have feelings for you, too."

" I don't like what's gonna happen." Daryl said.

" I know you don't." Jillian said.

" I don't agree but if they win and you have to leave, I'm comin." He said. She smiled slightly as her stomach jumped, surprising her.

" Okay." She said. He motioned with his head towards the bed.

" Come on. I'm tired and I wanna sleep with you beside me for a change." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daryl's arm was around her waist as he clutched her to him. Her back was against his front and her eyes were closed. She shut her mind off and just enjoyed feeling his chest as he breathed. She had one hand under the pillow and the other one resting on his arm. His forehead was against her back, in between her shoulder blades. He kissed her softly then closed his eyes.

" At least they ain't gonna kill you." He said. She laughed, making him smile.

" Yeah, that's one way to look at it." Jillian said. " Have faith in me that I will win."

" I do but that don't mean I can't be worried about you gettin hurt. They get a hit on you and make you bleed I'm gonna wanna beat their asses." Daryl said.

" You can't. You aren't allowed to get in the middle of it." She said.

" How the hell am I supposed to sit back and let my woman take a beatin?" He said.

" First off, I won't be taking a beating so you can relax about that and second, you don't have to watch."

" Yeah, I do. Gotta show my support." Daryl said. Jillian smiled the in dark and snuggled into him.

" Thank you." She said softly after a few minutes of silence.

" You're welcome."


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please review! *_

When Daryl woke later, he was alone in the bed. He sat up quickly in a panic and called her name. There was a second before he thought she might have gone out to the duel by herself but then he heard the shower running. He sank into his bed and sighed as he put his hands into his hair. It only took another second before he realized she was in the shower, completely wet and naked. He kicked the blankets up and got up.

Jillian was washing her hair when she heard the sink come on. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl was brushing his teeth. She smiled at him as his eyes took her body in through the mirror. She face him and punched her nipples while sticking her tongue out at him. He grinned as he brushed his teeth. He grasped his dick and stroke it quickly. She laughed then went back to washing her hair. It didn't take long before he joined her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the right time, everyone but the kids and women gathered in the back yard. Daryl had a tight grip on her hand, his knife was tucked into her waist band at her lower back. The men in the group were standing around, shifting uncomfortably, everyone was tense but Jillian. She was feeling completely relaxed and at ease. Fight was her thing and she knew it. Mike and Stephen were waiting in the center of the yard. Jillian was almost trembling with excitement.

" Will you calm the fuck down?" Daryl almost snapped quietly to her.

" I can't help it! I really love to fight!" She said.

" So how do we do this?" Rick asked once everyone was together.

" It is her duel, she picks who she fights first. The fight doesn't end until someone is bleeding." Stephen said.

" It just starts up then? Just like that?" Shane asked. Stephen nodded. Mike was staring at Jillian, making Daryl uncomfortable.

" I want a minute." Daryl said quickly. He pulled her to the side quickly and bent his head to talk quietly to her. " Somthin ain't right with that dick."

" He had always been a little unhinged." Jillian said. Daryl looked down at her but she was looking at the men. He took a hold of her chin and made her look at him. She smiled at him.

" You ain't worried at all." He said.

" Why would I be? You're worried enough for the both of us." She said.

" Well what the fuck am I supposed to do? You're goin to fight and I can't do shit about it." He said.

" Listen, If I'm freaking out or nervous or scared then I will lose. If I have to worry about you freaking out then I'm going to lose. You need to chill the fuck out." She said. Daryl sighed and dropped her chin.

" When this is over do I get to take a shot at them?" He asked.

" No. We have a deal, now if either one of them breaks the deal or comes after me when it's over, then yeah, have at them." She said.

" Let's get this started!" Mike snapped.

" I'm gonna beat that guy's ass." Daryl snapped. She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

" Come on. I'm ready for this." Jillian said.

She decided to fight Mike first. She knew he didn't always follow the rules but hadn't told Daryl that. She wanted to be completely focused and not tired when she fought him and knew she'd be a little tired when the second fight came around. Her and Mike stood in the middle of a wide circle made up of Stephen, Dale, Rick, Shane, Daryl, and Glenn. There had been a dumpster in the back of the yard so the men had moved it to block the view of the fight from the building. Jillian's back was to the dumpster while Mike was standing in front of her. He was grinning.

" You know, I always fucking hated you." Mike said. Jillian smiled.

" Poor thing." She said.

" I don't give a shit who your parents were, everyone kissed your ass because of them. You ain't better then me." Mike said. She shrugged her shoulders.

" No, it's a fact that I am. I fight better, I kill better, I exist in the world better. Look at my stats and look at yours, I am better." She said.

" You're such a bitch!" Mike screamed suddenly as he rushed her.

Jillian stood her ground until the last second. She quickly grabbed the back of the Mike's shirt and waist band after she moved out of the way. Using his momentum, she pushed him head first, into the dumpster. Mike hit the dumpster and fell to the ground. He was stunned for a few seconds. He rolled onto his back and blinked his eyes quickly. He sat up and shook his head. Daryl had his arms crossed over his chest an raised an eye brow at the sight. Mike slowly stood up and looked at her. Jillian nodded her head towards him.

" You ready to give up?" She asked.

" Fuck you!" Mike snapped as he came forward.

" Oh, no thanks. I already turned you down twice, I'm kind of shocked you asked again." Jillian said. Mike screamed and launched himself at her.

He swung a few hits towards her but Jillian was able to dock and dodge almost every one. She blocked a few with her arms, making the men in Rick's group feel dumbfounded. She landed a few hits to Mike's face while he landed one in her ribs. Daryl grimaced but she didn't seem to notice the hit at all. They were both sweating as they continued to fight. Finally Jillian felt like she had had enough. She ducked down and hit Mike at his waist. With everything in her, she pushed and ran until she slammed him into the dumpster again.

They both fell to the ground, Mike on top of her. He wrapped his hands around her throat and started to choke her. Daryl started to rush forward but Stephen and Rick grabbed him. Jillian closed her eyes and drew in as much breath as she could than bucked her hips up quickly. Mike was so lost in trying to choke her out that the force of her hips caused him to fall forward and over her head. Jillian whipped out Daryl's knife from behind her back. She quickly moved her hands to the ground on either side of her head, kicked her legs up into the air and went straight into a backwards hand stand. Rick's hands dropped from Daryl's arm in shock as Daryl's mouth hit the ground. She flipped over herself over so when she came back down to the ground, she laid right on top of Mike's back. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up. She put the knife to his throat and made a quick cut. She cut him enough to draw blood but not enough that he would die. Stephen stepped forward.

" That's it!" He called out. " It's over! She won." Jillian still had the knife to Mike's skin. They were both panting and covered in dirt and sweat. She was crouched down with her free hair still clutching his hair.

" I beat you. Do you understand?" She asked Mike. " If you come at me from this day on, I will break your neck."

" You should have died when the fence came down, you stupid bitch!" Mike spit out. Stephen and Jillian locked eyes.

" What did you say?" Stephen asked.

" I let them in! I brought down the fence! I want her dead! I'm so sick of hearing how great she is, she's just a girl! A stupid, little girl! She isn't better than me!" He snapped. " I cut links in the fence so when the walkers pushed on it, it pulled apart! She should have died!"

" Why would you do that?" Stephen asked. " We had orders to take her out, you cause the death of many of our brothers and sisters."

" You think I give a shit! Our whole lives, all through school, I was compared to her, everything she did was great and wonderful, I'm sick of it!" Jillian's hold did not loosen on him.

" We were all compared to her. Jillian is the best there is, no getting around that." Stephen said.

" He has to die." Jillian said. Stephen nodded.

" Yes, he does." He said.

" Now wait a minute, we just can't kill people." Rick said.

" Maybe you can't but I can." Jillian said. She moved one hand to Mike's chin and twisted his head faster then anyone expected. When she heard his neck break, she dropped him to the ground. She stood up straight and swept an arm over her forehead to wipe away the sweat.

" You killed him!" Glenn almost screamed.

" Yes, she did. She had too." Stephen said. He came forward and stuck his hand out. " I am willingly to forfit the fight. You are the best fighter and we both know I won't win." He said. Jillian smiled as they shook hands.

" I'm sorry about Mike." Glenn was still freaking out so Jillian shook her head and came up to him. She clipped him in the neck, knocking him out right away. Then she faced Rick. " I didn't kill Glenn, just so you know. I just knocked him out for a few hours."

" You killed that man." Rick said. Jillian nodded.

" I did. He broke the ultimate rule. He cause unnecessary death of our members. Death was his only punishment option."

" Jillian and I will handle the body, don't worry." Stephen said as he came forward.

" Look, you two need to understand something, the rules do not apply here anymore. You can't just kill people." Rick said. Daryl couldn't say a thing. He couldn't keep his eyes off his woman.

" This is how it was going to always end. It was either her or him. Jillian knew it all along. Mike would never have been satisfied with the duel. He was not steady." Stephen said.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please review! *_

Mike was loaded into the back of Daryl's truck. Stephen and Jillian stayed in the bed with the body while Daryl drove. He kept looking through the rear view mirror at her but she wasn't looking at him. She was staring straight ahead and looked tired. They drove almost two miles away from the fort then stopped. Stephen and Jillian asked Daryl to wait in the truck, they wanted to handle their fallen brother themselves. Assassins didn't make friends but they took care of their dead.

Daryl watched as they dug a big hole in the woods. After a while Jillian jumped into the hole to check on how deep it was. Stephen leaned down and helped her back out. When they were content with the dept, they pulled Mike's body out of the truck than carefully walked over to the hole. They set him on the ground then rolled him into the hole. After they covered him with dirt again, they climbed into the back of the truck and started back.

Daryl followed her through the fort and down their hallway. He unlocked the door then moved aside to let her in. Her tank top was covered in dirt and grass strains. Her arms had dirt and sweat all over them and her hair, which had been in a messy bun, was matted to her head along her hair line. Her face had smudges of dirt on it. She was filthy but he couldn't stop himself from being turned on. She trudged into the bathroom and started the shower. They hadn't spoken a word to each other.

As he listened to her shower, he couldn't sit still. He moved from the table to the bed to the dresser than back again. He crossed and uncrossed his arms, rubbed his pant legs, stood by the bathroom door, than finally settled in by the dresser. He was leaning on it, rubbing his chin and replaying the fight in his mind. He had never seem a fight like that before in his life. He couldn't get over as easily she had broken Mike's neck, ending his life.

Once the shower turned off, Jillian came out wrapped in one of his short towels. She was using another towel to dry her hair. His eyes followed her as she sat on the bed and started brushing her hair. She still looked tired and beat. He continued rubbing his lip and not talking. After she was done with her hair, she tossed the brush onto one of her bags then faced him.

" Start asking." She said. She knew he had questions for her, he always did.

" What did Stephen mean when he said you knew Mike would never be okay with the duel?" Daryl asked.

" Just what he meant by it. I knew going in I was going to have to either kill him or he was going to kill me." She said.

" And you just didn't think to tell me that?" Daryl asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

" You were nervous. I thought it best if you didn't know." She said.

" You can't be doin that shit. You can't be keepin shit from me." He said. " It ain't just about you anymore. It's about you and me. What happens to you affects me too."

" How's that?" Jillian asked. Daryl moved to her than. He put his hands on either side of her so they were on the bed.

" Because we're together." He said. Jillian placed her hands on either side of his face and stared into his eyes. Neither one moved or said anything to each other for a few minutes.

" I don't know how to be with someone." She said softly.

" Than I guess I get to teach you somthin." Daryl said. She smiled and placed a light kiss against his lips. He smiled when she pulled away from him. " Where the hell you learn to fight like that? Hottest fuckin thing I ever seen." He didn't even let her respond to him. He crushed her mouth with his so hard they fell back on the bed. He yanked open her towel and brought his hands to her side, squeezing her and making her cry out in pain. He pulled away quickly and looked at her.

" I think Mike might have broken a few of my ribs." She said. He looked to her right side and saw a big ugly bruise. He touched it lightly, making her move away slightly and whine.

" We should have the cop take a look at that, or maybe Andrea, think she was a nurse or somthin." He said. Jillian shook her head.

" There isn't anything they can do. Broken ribs have to heal on their own." She said.

" Ain't nothin they can do?" Daryl asked.

" I mean, we could wrap my chest in an ace wrap for the pain but that's really all." Jillian said. " I was feeling them in the shower and I think I can feel a crack in two of them."

" How long you gonna be in pain?" He asked. She shrugged.

" Last time I broke them it took a few months for them heal." Jillian said.

" You broke your ribs before?" He asked. She smiled as she looked up at him.

" Do you really want to talk about that while I'm completely naked under you?" Daryl looked down her body then back at her face and grinned.

" Not really." He said.

Daryl was pulling up his pants as she started getting dressed soon after they had sex. He watched her move and could tell she was in some pain. Her movements were slow and careful were before her movements were sharp and confident. When she reached out to grab a shirt, he heard her suck in her breath quickly and pause. Her hand went to her ribs as she closed her eyes. Daryl frowned and came forward.

" Let me help you." He said. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" I can do it." She said quickly. He sighed as he looked down at her.

" Can you let me do somthin for you some time?" He asked. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she nodded. He smiled and bent down to pick up one of her shirts. He helped her get dressed, taking in every one of her sharp breaths and slight whines. " Maybe they can give you some pain meds or somthin." He said. She shook her head.

" Pain meds dull your senses." Jillian said.

" Yeah, and they take away your pain. You don't need to be so on target all the time. You got me, my senses are pretty good so lean on me some time." Daryl snapped. Jillian's shoulders dropped as she looked at him.

" I'm not trying to upset you. I'm just not used to having someone, okay? This whole relationship thing, having a boyfriend and being someones girlfriend, is just not something I have ever been involved in." She said. " If you give me some time to adjust to being with you then I promise I will loosen up and let you do things for me."

" You really ain't ever had a man, have you?" He asked. She shook her head.

" No. I had friends with benefits but never anyone I cared about. This is a first for me, okay? I'm not sure how to handle this, how to deal with the feelings I'm having towards you. I don't know how to let you take care of me." Jillian admitted.

" Well we got time, we ain't got nothing else to do but get used to each other. I ain't had a lot of girlfriends so this is new to me too." Daryl said. Jillian sighed then.

" So, just so I know, we are together and aren't going to see or sleep with anyone else, right?" She asked.

" Yeah, that's about right." Daryl said.

" And if we meet anyone new, you'd introduce me as your girlfriend and I'd introduce you as my boyfriend?" She asked. Daryl shook his head.

" No, I ain't your boyfriend, I'm your man." He said.

" And what's the difference?" Jillian asked.

" I ain't a boy and I ain't your friend." He said. Jillian smiled and laughed.

" Thanks for clearing that up for me but trust me, I already knew you were a man. There is nothing about you that says boy." She said.

" You gonna let me take care of you?" He asked. She sighed again.

" I'm going to try." She said.

" That's all I can ask for." Daryl said.

" Let me guess, I'm not moving back into my room, am I?" She asked. Daryl started rubbing his chin with his finger as he shook his head.

" Don't seem like there's much a point to that." He said. She smiled again.

" Good because I kind of liked sleeping in the bed with you and waking up to you." She admitted.

The end! For now, I might end up adding more to this one.


End file.
